Bubbles
by starg8fans
Summary: Ronon and Keller alone on a planet on a medical mission. The grateful inhabitants invite them for a feast. This leads to adult situations, Ronon whump and more. Inspired by a visit to a Turkish bath. Complete.
1. Chapter 1: An Invitation

Chapter 1 - An Invitation

Dr. Jennifer Keller looked up from her laptop with a start. It had suddenly felt as if somebody was watching her. And she had not been mistaken.

Framed in the entrance to the hut stood Ronon Dex. Jennifer always marveled how somebody of his size could move so quietly. She had not heard him approaching, so she had no idea how long he had been standing there. The setting sun was reflecting off his dreads like a halo, but his face was in shadow, so she couldn't read his expression. Annoyed? Impatient? Amused?

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here,' she finally said with a small, apologetic smile.

Ronon didn't answer, but stepped into the tent. The top of his head almost brushed the rough wooden poles that supported the straw ceiling, and his body seemed to fill the space inside the six rickety walls made from woven reeds. Involuntarily, Jennifer took a step back.

Ronon stopped, and she thought she saw a flicker of amusement in his hazel eyes.

"Sorry, doc, it's time to go," he said in his deep, husky voice, that always sent shivers down Jennifer's back. Being so close to him didn't help, either. She felt a flush beginning to creep up her neck, and quickly turned around, shutting down her laptop and packing it into its carrying case.

"No, that's quite okay," she said, and she was glad that her voice had only the slightest trace of a quiver in it. "I'm only writing a report, and that's my least favorite part of a project, anyway."

Having regained her composure, she turned back to face Ronon.

"So I welcome the interruption. And I'll be glad to get back to Atlantis. These people have tried very hard to make me comfortable, but I've never been the outdoor type, and sleeping on the floor in this open hut with furs and..."

"What am I doing?" she chided herself. "Why am I prattling on like a love struck teenager?" Because that's how she felt around the Satedan, she had to admit. Although the feeling was lust rather than love. She knew nothing about him, and their short conversations had never been of a personal nature, so it was impossible to say if she cared for him. Pure animal magnetism, on the other hand, there was plenty of whenever he was around. Ever since they had brought him to the infirmary, unconscious and with a bullet lodged in his abdomen, she had been infatuated with him. At the time, she was glad that the electricity was down, since the darkness had hidden her trembling hands during the surgery Dr. Beckett had performed. And afterwards, she had volunteered for the night shifts, so she could be alone with him. He had been mostly asleep, of course, but she didn't mind. It made being near him easier. Anyway, she had always limited her touches to what was necessary for treating him, but when she went to bed in the morning her dreams would be filled with scenes of the most erotic nature, and she would wake up panting and soaking wet.

While these memories flashed through her mind, Ronon remained standing there, relaxed yet alert, looking at her. Jennifer swallowed hard, and grabbed her laptop case.

"I'm ready," she announced. Ronon turned around and ducked through the doorway, with Jennifer on his heels.

They had hardly walked halfway through the village, when Quoram, the village elder of the Ranqu, intercepted them. He was accompanied by their shaman, a small, bent gnome of a man, with twisted limbs and clawlike hands, who hobbled along painfully with the aid of a stick.

Quoram stopped in front of Jennifer, lifted both hands to shoulder level, and bowed in the traditional greeting of his people. When he had straightened up again, he cast a reproachful look at the doctor.

"Doctor Keller, you were not thinking of leaving without giving us an opportunity to thank you?" he asked.

"Oh, I would never dream of doing such a thing," Jennifer quickly assured him. "But this will only be a temporary absence, I will return in about ten days for the second round of inoculations."

"We will never be able to repay you for the great service you have provided to our community. Your inoculations will save our children from the terrible scourge we have known for centuries, and never again will a member of my people have to live with the awful effects the survivors have to endure."

He laid a hand on the shaman's shoulder, who's eyes had misted over when he heard the elder's words.

"You are too kind," Jennifer said, "Luckily there was a lot of information about this disease in the Ancient database, and based on the research that had already been done it was not difficult for me to produce a serum." She pointed at Ronon. "You should be thanking him, because he brought this problem to our attention."

"We will be forever in your debt," Quoram added, this time bowing to Ronon. "And we would like to ask you both to be our guests of honor tonight, when we celebrate our deliverance from the scourge. I am sure you can put off your departure until the morning?"

Jennifer looked at Ronon, who shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll need to check with Col. Carter," he said. "But I think it would be okay."

Jennifer sighed. She had really been looking forward to sleeping in her own quarters in Atlantis. But on the other hand, she didn't want to hurt these people's feelings. And she had to consider the fact that this planet was rich in ore and minerals, and could turn out to be very useful for the expedition.

Quoram beamed with pleasure.

"That's settled, then." Turning to Ronon, he said "Why don't you go to the Ring of the Ancestors to settle this with your commander. While you," he offered Jennifer his arm, "shall come with me. My daughter is expecting you in the bath house. She will help you to prepare to tonight's feast."

"The bath house?" Ronon said in a low voice, a very odd expression on his fact.

"Yes, of course," Quoram said. "I am sure you remember it from the last time you visited and feasted with us here?"

Ronon only nodded, and turned to go.

"Wait," Jennifer said. "You've stayed here before?"

"Yup," Ronon replied over his shoulder, his back still to her.

"But how is that possible? I thought when you were a runner you could not stay long in any one place, for fear that the wraith..."

"It was before that," Ronon replied, and walked off with long strides, making it very plain that he did not wish to continue this conversation.


	2. Chapter 2: The Bath House

_Chapter 2 - The Bath House_

Jennifer stared after him, until she felt the elder's hand at her elbow. He ushered her to the edge of the village, towards a low building. It was totally different from the residential reed and straw huts. The walls were made up of roughly hewn stones, that were fitted together so well that hardly a crack showed. The house was thatched with a flat wooden roof with a chimney in the middle that emitted clouds of steam. The elder stopped in front of the low door.

"My daughter is expecting you inside, and will take care of you," he said. "We will see each other later at the banquet."

The door was opened from within by a red-haired, freckle-faced young women. It was Vyga, the elder's only daughter. Except for her and two brothers, one of them severely crippled, Quoram and his wife had lost all their other children to the terrible scourge. Vyga and her husband Tarom were expecting their first child, already evident in her slightly rounded belly. In fact, Vyga she had been one of the first to receive the serum, in order to protect her unborn child. She smiled broadly when she saw Jennifer.

"Welcome," she said happily.

"There will be another guest of honor tonight," her father informed her. "Specialist Ronon Dex will be here shortly to prepare for tonight's feast. I will send Tarom to assist him."

"How wonderful that there are two of you. It's so much more enjoyable this way," Vyga declared. Before Jennifer could ask her what she meant, the young woman had ushered her into the house, and through a doorway on the left.

The room Jennifer found herself in was obviously a dressing room. The temperature was a bit higher than outside in the corridor, there were gaily patterned mats on the floor, and in one corner sat a chair with a high back, that was obviously meant for hanging up discarded clothes. Vyga opened a trunk in one corner, and pulled out a rectangular piece of cloth, a kind of sarong, striped in a variety of vibrant reds and yellows.

"You can wrap this around yourself after you have undressed," she instructed Jennifer, and without further comment left the room, pulling a curtain across the doorway.

Jennifer sank down on the chair, and leaned her head against the backrest. Her thoughts were in turmoil, everything had happened so fast. Instead of stepping through the ring into familiar territory, here she was, getting ready to take part in some unknown cleansing ritual, together with the man she had secretly been yearning for for months. And he had been here before, and judging from his reaction the experience had not been altogether pleasant.

She was racking her brains, trying to think of a plausible excuse that would get her out of this, when she heard the outer door opening, and the sound of voices.

"The doorway on the right, Specialist Dex," she heard a man say. "Dr. Keller is already changing."

The footsteps died away, and Jennifer looked at the sarong she held clutched in her hands. No, she would see this through. After her outburst about huts and furs Ronon probably considered her a sissy already, so she would not add to that perception.

Glad that at least she was not expected to go through with this totally naked, Jennifer slipped out of her uniform and underwear, and wrapped the sarong around herself. It was rather short, and barely covered her bottom after she had knotted it around her breasts. She was just debating whether she should get another piece of cloth from the trunk for a two-piece outfit, when Vyga returned. She, too, was only wearing the sarong, but hers was a more subdued earth color. Without a word, she took Jennifer by the hand, slung back a heavy hide that was completely blocking another doorway, and led her into the next room.

This was clearly the source of the chimney on the roof. Steam was billowing from several vents, and boiling hot water was coming from a pipe in the floor. Almost half of the room was taken up by a raised platform. And at the edge of the platform sat – Ronon. His sarong was striped in different shades of green, and he wore it slung low around his hips. The sight of his half naked body took Jennifer's breath away. The Satedan was dripping wet, and the way his sarong was moulding itself over his thighs did not leave much room for imagination.

When Jennifer was finally able to tear her eyes away from the sculpted muscles on his chest, shoulders and arms, she met Ronon's gaze, and realized that he had been scrutinizing her as well. Nervously, she tried to pull down the hem of her sarong, but then she felt Vyga's hand in her own again.

"Come," the young woman said, and led Jennifer to a shallow basin next to the hot water pipe. A big wooden bucket half filled with water sat next to it, and Jennifer watched as Vyga used a wooden ladle to pour boiling water into it. She tested the temperature with her elbow, and then gestured to her guest to step into the basin. Jennifer did, and Vyga took a shallow bowl and began pouring body warmth water all over her. Jennifer noticed that now that her sarong was wet the material stretched, so that it came down almost to her mid thighs. It made her less self conscious

When Vyga was done, she led Jennifer to the platform, where Ronon by now lay stretched out, his head resting on a thin cushion. Jennifer climbed onto the platform, and realized that it was hot – the steam from the volcanic activity must have been funneled inside. There was a second cushion lying not far from Ronon's head, so she crawled over and rested her own head on it as she lay down on her back. The heat that was seeping into her felt wonderful. She could feel her muscles relax, and her whirling thoughts slow down.

It was hard to tell how long they were lying there, side by side. From time to time Vyga or her husband would come and pour more water over their feet, legs, arms and heads. Jennifer kept her eyes closed throughout these ministrations. She did not want to risk breaking the spell. But then she heard a deep voice almost purring in her ear: "Heavenly, isn't it?"

Jennifer's eyes flew open, and she turned her head – and there, hardly more than 4 inches from her nose, was Ronon's face, propped up on his hand, with the elbow almost touching her shoulder. Damn, that man could move silently! Her hands were itching to touch him, to run her fingers over his chest and shoulders, but she fought down the impulse and sat up instead, pulling up her knees and wrapping her arms around them.

"Yes," she answered, "it's really nice."

Ronon stretched lazily, like a big cat, and came to his feet in one fluid motion. Then he held out his hand to her, and said with a grin, "Nice?" He shook his wet dreads, droplets of water flying everywhere. "I'll ask you again after the next part."

"The next part?" Jennifer asked nervously. "What next part?"

"You'll see," the Satedan replied, and without any discernible effort he pulled her to her feet and swept her up in his arms. He stepped off the platform, and carried her through yet another doorway.


	3. Chapter 3: Some Good, Clean Fun

_Chapter 3 - Some Good, Clean Fun_

Jennifer couldn't move a muscle. Was he about to... the sinking feeling in her stomach was hard to identify. It could be fear – or it could be anticipation.

The room they entered was long and narrow, and there were two cots in it, draped with white linen sheets. But to Jennifer's surprise (and maybe regret?), they were not standing side by side, but with their short ends facing each other about 6 feet apart.

Even after Ronon had set her down gently on one of the beds, Jennifer refused to unlock her hands that were still around his neck. Her body was consumed by heat, and now that she had gotten so close to him, she could not deny her desire. She pulled his face closer, and kissed him. His lips were soft and yielding under hers, but he broke off the kiss after only a few seconds. Gazing deeply into her eyes, he slid his hands over her shoulders, and slowly undid the top of her sarong. Jennifer's heart beat so fast she thought she would faint. When he had unwrapped the strip of cloth from her body, Ronon brushed another kiss over her lips, and walked away, dropping the wet sarong on the floor. Jennifer closed her eyes in humiliation and frustration. She felt so foolish. What had she been thinking? She quickly stretched out on the bed, turning on her stomach, so he could not see her face.

She could hear his naked feet padding over the tiled floor, and then heard the creak of the other bed as he hoisted himself onto it. And then she felt another presence in the room. She opened her eyes just far enough to see Vyga hurrying towards her, another wooden bucket dangling from her hand. But it was not filled with water but – foam? Vyga put on gloves that seemed to be made from the softest leather, scooped up an armful of the rich, thick froth, and began to spread it all over Jennifer. She then proceeded to gently rub and massage the frothy, slick body on the bed from the tips of the toes to the top of the head.

The slow rhythm and the gentle touch had a soporific effect, and Jennifer finally felt her churning feelings calm down. When she was done with washing Jennifer's hair, Vyga asked her to turn over. "But please keep your eyes closed," she cautioned, "so you don't get soap into them. It stings." Obediently, Jennifer rolled over, her eyes firmly shut. Again, the massage started at her toes, but for some reason Vyga had taken off her gloves. Jennifer could feel the slightly rough insides of hands kneading her feet, and running up her legs. With circular motions, they moved over her abdomen, sometimes brushing her pubic hair. Then they wandered higher, circling around her breasts, and finally running over her stiff nipples. Jennifer gasped when this light touch sent shockwaves all the way down between her legs. Her eyes snapped open, and confirmed what she had been suspecting. It was not Vyga who was bending over her, but Ronon. With a cat-who-got-the-cream grin, he bent down further and kissed her again. But what a difference! This kiss was hot and demanding, his tongue thrusting against her lips to gain access that she gladly granted him. While their tongues were exploring each other, his fingers strayed back to one nipple and pinched it, tearing a moan of ecstasy from her. Without breaking the kiss, he picked up a bowl of water and poured it over he left breast, washing the soap away. His right hand was inching down her belly, teasing her belly button on its way towards her pubic hair, moving so slowly that Jennifer groaned in frustration. Ronon's middle finger was hovering over her clit, when he broke the kiss, clamped his mouth over her left breast, and began sucking and nibbling on the swollen nipple. At the same time, he dipped his finger deep between her swollen lips, lubricating it with her freely flowing juices, and bringing it back up to gently massage her clit. She was so ready for him, that she came within seconds, waves of passion almost doubling her up. Breathing raggedly, she opened her eyes and looked up into his. The desire she could read in them fueled her own, and she greedily pulled him towards her.

This kiss lasted even longer than the last, but when Jennifer reached for his swollen cock that was straining against the wet material of the sarong, Ronon evaded her hand with a snakelike motion. Meeting her questioning glance, he shook his head.

"Remember," he said, "this is the ritual bath house. I can 'wash' you in here. But spilling semen would be sacrilege."

He must have seen the disappointment in her eyes, because he scooped up a handful of the foam and spreadd it between her legs. Gently at first, but then slowly increasing the pressure, he worked it into her folds, rubbing and teasing until she was writhing in ecstasy. Just when Jennifer thought she could not bear it any longer, he suddenly stopped. After a short pause she felt water gushing over her crotch, rinsing the soap away. Her throat was so tight, she was barely able to speak.

"Please...," she whispered, "please..."

"I know," came Ronon's soft reply, and then he lifted her legs and put them over his shoulders. Levering her lower body off the table, he buried his face between her legs. His tongue parted her lips and slithered deep into her vulva, wiggling and teasing the sensitives sides. His hands groped for and found her breasts, pinching and flicking at her nipples. The waves of another orgasm began to roll over Jennifer, causing her to cry out his name over and over again. Just as she was ready to tumble over the cliff Ronon withdrew his tongue and clamped his lips over her clit. Jennifer had never experienced anything like it. She seemed to be floating, slowly tumbling down a very long way, red veils dancing before her eyes, until finally total darkness claimed her.

She wasn't sure if she had actually fainted, but the next thing she remembered was sitting in Ronon's lap, his arms around her, her head nestled in the crook between his neck and his shoulder. He was rocking her gently, and she felt more relaxed and satiated than ever before in her life.

An apologetic cough interrupted their bliss, and they realized that Vyga and Toram were standing in the door, folded towels over their arms.

"I think you are ready now," Vyga declared, and Jennifer heard – or rather felt - a low chuckle rumbling in Ronon's breast.


	4. Chapter 4: The Feast

_Chapter 4 – The Feast_

Wrapped in towels, Ronon and Jennifer padded barefoot back to their dressing rooms. Before they separated, they shared another long, longing look.

When she entered the dressing room, Jennifer noticed that her uniform had disappeared. In its place, a robe in a soft peach color lay over the backrest of the chair. Jennifer crossed the room, picked up the garment and held it in front of herself. It had a tailored bodice with a square neckline, a full, floor length skirt and long, narrow sleeves that tapered to a point at the end. Quickly, she donned her underwear and slipped into the dress. She was unable to close it, since it was laced up the back, but it appeared to be a perfect fit. Although, when Jennifer looked down she realized that the neckline was cut lower than she had imagined, and the sports bra she wore was showing at the corners and bottom. After a moment's hesitation, she slipped the dress off her shoulders again, and took off the undergarment. She had just pulled the dress up again, when Vyga came in.

"That color really suits you," she declared.

Jennifer smiled. "Thank you," she said. "It's a beautiful dress. But I'll need help with closing it."

Vyga moved closer and proceeded with pulling the string tight and lacing it up. Jennifer felt how this pushed up her breasts, so they were displayed to their best advantage. She wished she had a mirror, but Vyga's admiring gaze as she stepped back was reassurance enough.

"What shall we do with your hair?" the young woman asked.

"I don't know," Jennifer replied. Her hair was still damp, and she didn't think that hair dryers had been invented in this society. "What do you suggest?"

Vyga came closer again, and ran her fingers through Jennifer's tresses.

"There is a traditional style that I think would suit you. Will you let me try it?"

Jennifer nodded, and Vyga produced a comb. Gently, she smoothed out the tangles and made a part down the center She then braided both sides, beginning at the temples and adding more hair as she guided the plaits in an arch over Jennifer's ears, and around to the neck. Here, she gathered all the hair and tied it together with a strip of soft leather. Stepping back to admire her handiwork she nodded, satisfied.

"All done?" Jennifer asked.

"Almost," was the reply. Vyga pointed at a red scarf, embroidered with intricate lines and swirls, that was slung over the chair. She picked it up and draped it around Jennifer's neck, so that the ends hung loosely down her front.

At that moment, there was a cough outside the doorway.

"We're ready, Tarom," Vyga called, and her husband entered the room. He was tall and slender, with an open, friendly face. He bowed to Jennifer, and said, "If you are ready, I will escort you to the feast."

Jennifer walked towards him, and took the proffered arm. When they had reached the corridor, she asked, "Isn't Ronon coming with us?"

"He has already gone ahead," Tarom replied. Jennifer felt a rush of disappointment, but quickly tried to suppress it. They would be together the whole evening – and the rest of the night, if she had her way.

The banquet had been set up under the starlit skies, in a large meadow next to the village. The tables, arranged in a wide horseshoe shape, were covered with linen cloths, and decorated with wild flowers, branches of evergreen and a multitude of candles. In the center, some large beast was slowly roasting on a spit, emitting a mouth watering aroma. It reminded Jennifer that she had not eaten since breakfast, and she suddenly felt ravenously hungry.

Quoram and his wife came to greet her, and to take her to the place of honor at the center table. She felt her pulse quicken when she saw that Ronon was there already, talking to the shaman, a cup in his hand. He had not changed his own leather trousers, but he wore a shirt with long, flowing sleeves, that had obviously been made for a smaller person - the laces that fastened it were not able to close the gap completely, so there was a delicious view of amber skin and curly dark hair running down the front.

The shaman said something to him, and Ronon turned to look at Jennifer. The smile on his face froze when he saw her. For a brief moment their eyes locked, then Ronon turned away, drained the content of the cup in one gulp, and fell into his chair.

In a daze, Jennifer was lead to her own seat, and sank down on it. What had just happened? What kind of welcome was that after the passion they had shared in the bath house? She longed to ask Ronon, but it was impossible in the middle of all these people. In addition, the elder and the shaman were sitting between them.

"Dr. Keller?" Quoram's voice cut through her thoughts. Startled, she looked at him. His face was full of concern. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Jennifer said quickly, trying to smile at him. "All this is just a little – overwhelming."

"Try some of our beer, it will relax you," Quoram suggested, and waved to a young man who was passing out cups from a tray. He came over and offered one to Jennifer. Hesitantly, she accepted it, took a small sip – and had to summon all her self control not to spit it out again. It had a harsh, metallic taste, rather like cilantro – a herb she had a very strong aversion to. Forcing the liquid down, she turned to Quoram.

"I'm not much of a beer drinker, I'm afraid," she said. "Just water, or maybe some juice would be fine."

Quoram signaled a young girl, who brought Jennifer a pitcher of water and a mug of thick, sweet cider. Reaching for the pitcher, Jennifer leaned forward and managed to catch a look at Ronon. He had just finished another cup of the revolting beer, and signaled the young man for another one. There was a scowl on his face that Jennifer could not interpret. What on earth was wrong with him?

At that moment, Quoram stood up and raised his arms to get everybody's attention. A hush fell over the meadow, while he again thanked and praised their guests of honor and what they had done for the village. After a toast had been proposed and drunk to them, the feast began in earnest. Bowls of steaming vegetables and different salads, loaves of bread and platters piled high with roast whatever-it-was were brought and put on the table. Pushing the questions in her mind aside, Jennifer eagerly tried pretty much everything, and savored the new and unusual tastes.

When most of the food had disappeared and the plates had been cleaned away, a group of musicians appeared, carrying a variety of flutes and drums, as well as a horn and a stringed instrument resembling a lute. They struck up a lively tune, and soon people were dancing merrily. Jennifer leaned back contentedly and watched this carefree display. Tapping her foot to the rhythm, she shared their joy in the future safety of their community from the crippling disease they had been subject to.

When the first dancers began to tire, the musicians ended their playing, and a cart was rolled into the center of the horseshoe. On the cart sat something large, flat and round, swathed in a length of cloth. An excited murmur rose among the villagers.

Jennifer leaned closer to Quoram and asked, "What's that?"

"This," the elder explained, "is the after-course. It is a special kind of cake, that is only served on special occasions, where we celebrate a certain person or persons – weddings, for example. It is baked very slowly, while it is constantly moistened with a special berry liquor. In order to keep it hot and moist, it is wrapped in strips of linen before it is served. The person who is honored unwraps the cloth, a symbol of the hard work that is required until the sweet reward can be reaped."

"So you want me to unwrap it?" Jennifer asked.

"You and Specialist Dex, yes," Quoram confirmed.

Jennifer looked over at Ronon, and saw that he was already standing. He must have known what was coming. Without looking at her, he walked around the tables to the cart with the cake. Jennifer and Quoram went around the other side, The musicians had moved some distance away and began to play a slow tune with a strong underlying rhythm.

At the cart, there was a moment of uneasy silence. To break it, Jennifer said lightly "Okay, let's do this." She took a step towards the cart and reached for the length of cloth, but a grip of steel around her wrist stopped her. She looked up in Ronon's face. It was clear that he had been drinking heavily. Not that he gave any indication of being drunk, but there was a... feral quality about him, as if the alcohol he had so freely consumed had stripped away not only his inhibitions but also the 'civilized' part of him. The effect was a bit scary – and incredibly erotic.

"Please, Dr. Keller," Quoram interrupted, "there is a certain ritual for unwrapping the cake."

"Of course, please excuse my haste," Jennifer replied. She should have known, these people were BIG on rituals.

Without letting go of her wrist, Ronon stepped behind her, putting his free arm around her waist. The position they were now in was almost like ballroom dancing, except that Jennifer was facing the other way.

Quoram pulled the end of the cloth off the top of the cake and wrapped it a few times around Ronon's and Jennifer's wrists. Slowly, Ronon started to spin Jennifer around, while moving around the cart in a counter-clockwise circle. The cloth from the cake began to wrap around them as it unraveled, tying them together. As the music became faster, so did their movments. Ronon was pulling Jennifer very close to him, and she could definitely feel his erection pressing into her back. This just didn't make sense. Why would he feel aroused by her, when the sight of her had made him more or less recoil in shock?

She was starting to feel dizzy when with a final tug, the cloth from the cake came free, and the two of them tumbled head over heels and landed in a tangle on the soft grass. Ronon had managed to end up at the bottom to cushion her fall. He was breathing heavily, and she totally melted into his body.

Several people came running up to help untie them. Others began to cut the cake into pieces to serve it.

When they were back on their feet Jennifer grabbed Ronon's hand before he could escape again. She forced him to look into her eyes, and said in a low voice, "We need to talk. My hut, after the feast."

Ronon hesitated for a moment, then he nodded.


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed

_Chapter 5 – Secrets revealed_

With a sigh of relief, Jennifer drew the heavy curtain across the doorway of her hut. Finally some peace and quiet. She had enjoyed the feast a lot, but after having danced with just about every man in the village, she was exhausted. She pulled off the scarf, folded it neatly and put it on the table. Then she reached around her waist for the laces that fastened her dress in the back. Vyga had tied them in a bow, so she pulled on one of the loose ends. But somehow the loops must have got snagged. Instead of unraveling, the bow turned into a tight, stubborn knot, and without seeing what she was doing she couldn't get it open. Swearing under her breath, Jennifer tugged at the stubborn string, until she heard a familiar, slightly amused voice, "Need any help?"

Ronon! He had come!

Slowly, Jennifer turned to look at him. The slight smile on his lips faded when she fully faced him. Ronon shifted uneasily, scratched his head and finally said, "I guess I owe you an explanation."

Jennifer shook her head. "You don't owe me anything, but I would very much like to find out what the hell is going on here?"

Ronon sighed. "It's a long story."

Jennifer pointed at the two chairs that were flanking the table.

"Then I guess we'd better sit down."

She sat in one of the chairs, leaning back with her arms crossed to hide her nervousness. Ronon sat down next to her, his arms on the table, his eyes focusing on his folded hands.

"Before I was made a Runner, when I was still living on Sateda, I had... I had a wife. Her name was Melena."

There was a long pause. Jennifer finally broke it by asking softly, "What happened to her?"

"She was killed during the final Wraith attack on my planet. I saw her die."

At a loss for words, Jennifer reached out her hand and laid it on Ronon's forearm.

"She was a nurse at a hospital. My people were trading with the tribe on this planet. One year, there was a really bad outbreak of the scourge. Melena volunteered to go. She knew there was no cure, but she could relieve their suffering. We had only been married a few months, so I asked permission to go with her."

From the look in his eyes, Jennifer could see that he was a million miles away. But he kept talking.

"It was terrible and wonderful at the same time. We worked long hours side by side, slept side by side... And in the end we did make a difference. Melena found out that after the fever breaks, if you keep the survivors cool they cripple less. She had wooden tubs made, filled with cold water, and we and the villagers carried those kids back and forth between their beds and these baths day and night."

Drawing a deep breath, Ronon continued.

"Quoram and his wife had a pair of twins. They both fell sick, and we couldn't save the little girl. But her brother made it. Thanks to Melena he can still use his hands. He's now a scholar and scribe."

Jennifer remembered him, Vyga's younger brother. She had danced a few slow, shuffling steps with him, and she had noticed his long, delicate fingers that were so different from his twisted body.

"Quoram was not the elder at then, but he already held power. When the worst was over, he had the council arrange a feast in our honor. The rest you can imagine, you've seen it yourself."

When he stopped, Jennifer said quietly, "The bath house."

Ronon nodded.

"This afternoon - don't know what came over me. It was like turning back time."

He finally looked up at her.

"You look a lot like her. Same height, same build, same hair. Making love to you felt like coming home. I'm sorry..."

"No, no," Jennifer protested. "Don't be sorry. Why should you? What you did to me in the bath house today was... special. I would not have missed it for the world. And I don't care if you were thinking about somebody else, as long as you made ME feel the way I did."

Ronon still looked skeptical. Suddenly it dawned on Jennifer.

"Is that why you acted so strangely at the feast tonight? Did you think I would be angry with you if I found out?"

"Well... yes," Ronon replied. " I _did_ feel bad that I had used you like this. And then, when I saw the dress, the braided hair..."

He closed his eyes for a moment. When he continued, his voice was rough with emotion.

"Melena looked the same at our feast."

Abruptly, Ronon stood up and turned his back on her, his shoulders hunched up as if he was holding up a heavy load. Jennifer gave him a moment to collect himself, before she said, "And the memory was too painful."

Ronon's hunched shoulders sagged, and he shook his head.

"Actually, seeing you like that only made me want you more. But I can't betray you again"

Jennifer walked around him, so that he had to face her.

"What you did is not a betrayal. It's just a fantasy. Look, I've been there before. I have envisioned another man while making love to someone. And I didn't even have the excuse that this other person was gone forever."

She moved closer until their bodies touched.

"Let me be your Melena tonight. Let me make love to you, and not think about tomorrow."

She could still feel the tenseness of uncertainty in his body. So she pulled away, turned her back on him, and said over her shoulder, "At least you'll have experience in getting these laces undone."

With bated breath she awaited his reply. Her flippancy could very well ruin everything. But to her relief, she heard a brief snort of laughter, and then long, nimble fingers began to unravel the knot. With a sigh of relief Jennifer closed her eyes and concentrated completely on the fleeting touch of his fingers across her lower back. At last the fastenings were undone, and she felt Ronon's fingertips brush upwards along her spine, until they gently slipped the dress from her shoulders.

At that moment, Jennifer heard footsteps passing by the hut, and low voices talking. She quickly whirled around, catching the bodice of the dress across her breasts before the garment could fall to the floor. Ronon looked at her in surprise.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I... I didn't realize. This hut... it's like being in a public place. Anybody passing by can hear... and maybe even see us..."

Ronon lifted an eyebrow.

"And that bothers you?" he said teasingly.

"I... well... yes, it does," Jennifer admitted.

Ronon moved closer, wrapped his strong arms around her, and gathered her to his chest.

"Melena was the same way," he whispered.

"So, what did you do?" Jennifer asked, her voice muffled by his shirt.

"I found us another place."

"Where?" Jennifer asked.

"You'll see," was the mysterious reply. "Let me lace you up again, and I'll show you.


	6. Chapter 6: The Cave

_Chapter 6 – The Cave_

It was pitch black in the forest. Jennifer stumbled after Ronon, who seemed to have the eyes of a cat, moving through the trees without hesitation. Jennifer cursed herself for not having brought a flashlight, as a twig scraped painfully across her face.

"Are we there yet?" she asked for the third time, glad that Ronon did not realize what a cliché that was on earth.

"Just a bit further," was the reply.

"You've said that before," Jennifer sighed, barely catching herself from falling after stumbling over a root.

"But this time it's true," Ronon answered. "Look!"

Jennifer strained her eyes, but all she could see was darkness.

"Look at what?"

He pointed ahead. If that was possible, the darkness seemed even blacker there. Ronon hitched up the heavy bundle of furs and blankets that was slung over his shoulder, and resumed walking, Jennifer on his heels.

A little further they came to a rocky outcrop with an opening in its side. Ronon had to duck his head to enter, but Jennifer easily fit through the hole. She felt sand under her feet. Ronon led her around a corner deeper into the rock. Finally he stopped.

"What is this place?" she asked. There was no reply. Ronon had dropped the bundle on the floor, and was rummaging around in its contents. Then Jennifer heard the sound of a match being struck, and the flame of a fat candle illuminated the surroundings.

Jennifer gasped. They were in a cave. The floor, as she had already noted, was covered with fine, dry sand. The domed ceiling was rather low, just high enough so that Ronon was able to stand up comfortably where it met the walls. And it was studded with something like rock crystal, that reflected the flickering candle light like a million tiny twinkling stars. She was so mesmerized by this display that she only noticed that Ronon was standing beside her when he touched her cheek.

"You're bleeding," he said.

"It's nothing, just a scratch I got from walking into a branch," she replied.

"Sorry, couldn't risk a light before. There are some nasty bugs in this forest that are drawn to light."

"I'm fine, I'll put some antiseptic on it when we get back," Jennifer said, still staring at the ceiling. "How did you find this place?"

"Pure luck. Melena and I went for a walk in the forest. Just stumbled over it. But it was daytime, so it wasn't really dark inside and we didn't see the crystals. When we needed a... how did you call it? _Private_ place to be together we remembered it. And when we came in here with a light..." He gestured at the sparkling ceiling.

Ronon knelt, spread the furs on the ground and covered them with blankets. While he was busy, Jennifer reached for the laces on the back of her dress, and pulled. This time the bow unraveled easily, so when Ronon stood up and turned towards her she was standing there in only a narrow pair of lacy panties, the dress pooled around her ankles. Ronon's breath caught in his throat. As if in a trance, he watched Jennifer walk towards him. With a coy smile, she reached for the laces of his shirt and undid them slowly, one by one. The front of the garment fell open, and Jennifer ran her hands over the muscles of his abdomen and chest, up to his broad shoulders, where she pushed off the shirt. The sleeves were tied around Ronon's wrists, and he reached for one to undo the cuff. But Jennifer stopped him.

"Leave it," she whispered throatily. "Consider yourself bound and at my mercy."

Ronon let his hands drop to his sides again, and looked at her expectantly. She could see his heartbeat quicken in the jugular at his throat. She had to stand on tiptoe to put her arms around his neck, and kiss that pulsing spot. Ronon closed his eyes and moaned softly as her tongue darted out and licked his neck.

Leaning her forehead against his chest, Jennifer moved her hands down to his waist and undid his trousers. The slipped down his legs and it became quite clear that he was not wearing any underwear. His cock was already fully erect and brushed Jennifer's abdomen as it sprang free. Although she had expected him to be big, the sight of this throbbing rod worried Jennifer. How would she ever be able to take something like this inside her?

She decided to worry about this later, and slowly knelt, leaving a trail of wet kisses down the Satedan's front. When she finally took his cock into her mouth, a shiver went through Ronon and he groaned through clenched teeth. Jennifer continued to lick, suck and nibble at the iron hard shaft until she felt Ronon's legs beginning to tremble. She stopped and gently pushed him down onto the blankets. He kicked off his boots, and she helped him pull off his trousers. Then she stood between his legs and slowly pushed down her panties. To her surprise she realized that her pubic hair was already damp with her juices. Ronon smelled the heavy odor, and tried to reach for her. But the shirt was bunched together under his back, and he could barely raise his hands from the floor. Jennifer smiled.

"Don't even think about pulling free. It's my turn now, and this time it's all about you."

Ronon stopped struggling, and watched Jennifer as she straddled him. She leaned forward and brushed her hard nipples over his chest, moving higher until they were right over his mouth. Hungrily, Ronon sucked one between his lips, alternately teasing the tip with his tongue and gently nibbling on it. Now it was Jennifer's time to moan, and she felt more liquid gushing out between her legs. She had never been this wet, and suddenly she was not nervous anymore about taking all of Ronon. She straightened up again, and sat over his crotch, so that his cock lay flat against the skin of his belly. Slowly she slid her pussy down it's length. The idea had been to lubricate it, but the sensation of this shaft of iron slithering through her folds and brushing over her clit felt too good. Slowly at first, but then faster and faster she moved forwards and backwards, letting her pussy glide along the delicious length. Every time the tip made contact with her clit she felt the heat rising inside her, and it didn't take long for her to reach a shuddering orgasm.

Drained, she collapsed on top of him, trying to catch her breath. When she came back to earth, her cheek resting on Ronon's chest, she could hear his heart beating like a drum at roll call. Quickly she sat up, and said, "I'm sorry, this was supposed to be all about you, and yet..."

Ronon's voice, hoarse with desire, interrupted her.

"No need to apologize. Ye Gods, woman, I've never seen anything so hot."

Relieved, Jennifer leaned forward again, whispering, "So, let's go back to where we were." Then she offered her other breast to his mouth, reveling in the attention his lips and tongue heaped on her super sensitized nipple.

Finally she couldn't wait anymore, she needed to feel him inside her. She sat up, positioned herself over him, and used her hand to guide his throbbing cock inside. She could feel herself stretch to accommodate him, and very slowly lowered herself about half way down its length. There she stopped to look at Ronon. His head was thrown back, his eyes closed, sweat running down the sides of his face.

Worried about what his size could do to her, she slowly lifted herself up and then sank down again, a bit further than before. She continued at this leisurely pace, their moans and grunts echoing from the cave walls, until she finally had him buried all the way inside her. She held him there, eyes closed, savoring the sensation of how he filled her completely. She noticed his body shaking between her thighs, and his hands that were by her knees were clenched into tight fists.

It was time to end his torment. Slowly at first, but then faster and faster she slid up and down, riding his bucking body until with a roar that shook the rock wall Ronon came. Jennifer had been too intent on his pleasure to reach an orgasm herself, so she slid off his body, pulled a blanket over them and cradled his leonine head in her arms while he slowly came back to earth. His face was completely relaxed, and filled with an inner peace she had never seen before.

When his breathing had slowed down a bit, he murmered, without opening his eyes, "Untie me now, I want to hold you."

Jennifer happily obeyed, and snuggled contentedly into his embrace. Soon they were both fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Dangerous Insects

_Chapter 7 – Dangerous Insects_

Jennifer awoke from a light touch brushing her forehead. When she opened her eyes, she saw that it was Ronon, pushing a strand of hair from her face. Pinkish light that filtered around the corner to their chamber told her that is was early morning.

"Morning, sleepy," Ronon said tenderly.

Jennifer yawned and stretched.

"I'm not sure I would call this 'morning' already," she complained, burrowing deeper into the blankets.

"Gotta report back to Atlantis by noon, so I figured we should use the time we have," Ronon replied, slipping his hand under the blanket, and running it teasingly down her spine.

Jennifer shook her head in mock reproach.

"You are insatiable," she declared.

"Wrong," said Ronon, leaning down and nibbling on her earlobe. "I am very satiable, just never for long."

With a contented sigh, Jennifer turned over on her back, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Ronon's hand was moving purposefully towards her breast, when he suddenly pulled back.

"What's wrong?" Jennifer asked, adding nervously, "Is anybody coming?"

"No – at least not yet," Ronon told her with a cheeky smile. But then his face became serious again. "It's just that last night I had my fantasy. And it was amazing. So now it's your turn. What's your fantasy?"

Jennifer withdrew her hand from his neck, and laid her palm against his cheek.

"That's really thoughtful... and sweet of you. But I'm not sure I have a _special_ fantasy. In fact, there are quite a few." She sighed wistfully. "Most of them totally impracticable. Although..."

"What?"

"Well, I saw this movie once where a guy had a girl up against the wall and was doing her. And I remember thinking that he would have to be quite strong to hold her up like that. And I figured..."

"That I might be strong enough," Ronon continued for her with a slight smirk.

"Not might, I _know_ you are," Jennifer insisted.

"Okay, I know just the place."

Ronon threw off the blankets and stood up. Jennifer ran an admiring gaze up and down his body. "Perfection," she thought, "absolute perfection." Her musings were cut short when Ronon grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a standing position. He picked her up and carried her back into the first chamber. There was one part of the wall where at some point water must have run down for a long time, since it was worn to a smooth sheen. Handling her with an ease as if she weighed no more than a child, Ronon repositioned Jennifer so that she was facing him, her legs encircling his waist, and pinned her against the smooth part of the wall.

This position gave him perfect access to her breasts, and he wasted no time. Sticking out his tongue, he ran it around one of her nipples until it became hard. Then he switched to the other side and repeated his stimulation. Jennifer's breath started to quicken, and she closed her eyes to savor the gentle sensation. Her breathing changed quickly to a moan, however, when Ronon rasped his teeth across the now enlarged nipple, and sucked it into his mouth while his hand began rubbing and pinching the tip of the other breast. This double assault on her sensitive buds fueled Jennifer's arousal. She could feel moisture building between her lips and began grinding her pussy against the hard muscles of Ronon's belly. The tickling of the tiny hairs that ran down from his belly button and into his pubic hair set her clit on fire, and she dug her fingers into Ronon's shoulders.

Ronon's mouth let go of her breast, and he smiled up at her.

"No rush, plenty of time til noon," he teased her.

"I don't know myself what's come over me," Jennifer panted. "You just have to look at me, and I'm halfway to an orgasm."

"Same here," was the reply, and to prove it Ronon let her slide a bit lower down his hips so she felt his erection nudging her butt.

It required some repositioning, accompanied by Jennifer's giggles and Ronon's muttered curses, to get her positioned right over his cock. Her entrance was wet and slick, so the tip went in easily. Ronon kept it there for a moment, moving it back and forth ever so slightly to allow her to get a feel for him. Then he looked into her eyes.

"Now?" he asked.

"Yes, NOW," Jennifer gasped, so he loosened his grip on her and she slammed down, burying his cock inside her to the hilt. They remained locked in this position for a while, each savoring this feeling of closeness, then Ronon's hips began to pull back, until his cock was almost all the way out, then he slammed into her again. He continued this in a slow, steady rhythm that drove Jennifer insane with desire. She felt her orgasm blossoming inside her, when Ronon suddenly stopped. Jennifer opened her eyes. His head was turned towards the tunnel entrance, and he was listening intently.

"What..." Jennifer began, but he shushed her immediately.

Jennifer strained her ears to listen, and then she heard, too, what his extra sensitive ears had picked up – an undulating, buzzing sound, coming from the cave entrance.

Gently, Ronon lowered Jennifer to the ground, signaled to her to stay, and moved noiselessly towards the back of the cave where their things were. He came back with his gun ready and set to 'kill'. Standing in front of Jennifer, he aimed it towards the entrance. Jennifer couldn't see anything but the bunched muscles in Ronon's back. The buzzing got louder, and she could hear now that - whatever it was - there was more than one.

Then suddenly all hell broke lose. Ronon let off a barrage of shots. She heard the humming increase to a fever pitch – and then she saw suddenly what this was about. A creature, about 5 inches long, that looked like a scorpion with wings was hurtling towards them from her left.

"Ronon, watch out!" she shrieked, but it was too late. The thing had impacted with Ronon's forearm, and buried the evil looking thorn at the end of its tail in his flesh.

With a roar, Ronon whipped the insect off his arm, blasting it to smithereens with his gun as it tried to regain its balance. Mercifully, there was silence now, no more humming.

"Ronon," Jennifer whispered, "are you..."

"Get me a knife," Ronon groaned, clutching his arm over the wound, that was about the size of dime, "Quick!"

Jennifer ran back to where their stuff was, and rummaged in Ronon's clothes until she found a narrow sheath that held a wicked looking slim blade. She rushed back to Ronon, who had sunk to the floor, his back against the wall. He snatched the knife from her, and before she could protest he had slashed his arm open almost from elbow to wrist. Blood was spurting from the wound, and Jennifer's medical instincts took over. Obviously, Ronon was trying to purge whatever poison that thing had injected into him, so it must be dangerous. She ran back to where her dress was lying on the floor, and pulled out the laces that fastened it in the back. Rushing back to Ronon, she tied them tightly around his upper arm, constricting the blood flow in both directions. Reflexively, she looked at her left wrist, but then remembered that she had taken off her watch before the feast, since it didn't seem to go with her medieval looking outfit. She would have to estimate the time she could leave the tourniquet on without doing any permanent damage.

Ronon's ragged breathing had slowed a bit. He opened his eyes, and cast an approving look at her handiwork. Jennifer finally found her voice again.

"What... what was _that_?" she asked.

Ronon scowled.

"Those were the bugs I told you about. Their poison is deadly."

"Yes, I figured that much," Jennifer replied, casting a look at Ronon's arm, that was still dripping blood into a widening pool on the ground. "But I think you've been able to get most of it out."

"Enough for it not to kill me," Ronon told her. "but there's enough left to make me go crazy. Even a little bit of the poison makes you see things. Can't say how much longer I'll be myself."

He grabbed Jennifer's wrist tightly, and forced her to look into his eyes.

"You need to go. I don't know what I am going to do once the poison begins to work."

Jennifer pulled her arm out of his grip, and shook her head.

"No way, I'm not leaving you."

"You don't know how it is," Ronon replied hotly. "I've seen people who were stung. They saw enemies everywhere. I may even kill you if you get too close."

Jennifer swallowed nervously, but then she resolutely met his gaze.

"We're not there yet. So while you are still lucid, let me wrap up that arm for you."

Luckily there was a first aid kit in the small pack Ronon had brought. Jennifer took out some butterfly strips to hold the gaping cut together, antiseptic, antibiotic cream, and bandages. She tried to work as quickly as possible, but when she was done she could tell that the poison was beginning to have an effect. When she reached for the string she had used as a tourniquet, Ronon looked at her strangely with furrowed brow. She could tell he was trying to make sense of what she was doing, and that he was having trouble. Quickly she undid the knots and let the string fall to the ground. Then she got up slowly, turned around and walked back to their 'bed'. She was still naked and needed to get dressed before escaping into the woods. Thankfully she reached for a light tracksuit that Ronon had picked up together with the blankets from her bed, and slipped into it.

She was just debating what she should take with her, when she heard the sound of Ronon's gun going off. Damn, why hadn't she thought of getting the weapon away from him? She heard his footsteps approaching, and frantically looked for a hiding place. In a back corner she found a small niche, and pressed herself into it.

Ronon walked around the corner. His steps were faltering, and there was a haunted look on his face. His head kept turning everywhere, on the lookout for some imagined danger. Then his foot impacted with the fat candle, knocking it over. The pain seemed to bring him to his senses for a moment. He looked at the candle, the scattered clothes, and the bunched up blankets on the floor. Slowly and deliberately he laid down his gun, covering it with his shirt. Then he picked up his trousers and put them on. He was just reaching for his boots, when his head suddenly whipped around. He stared at some kind of vision, a look of horror on his face. Jumping to his still naked feet, he ran out of the cave, throwing wild punches at an unseen enemy. Jennifer noticed with concern that there were red stains already beginning to soak through the bandage on his arm.


	8. Chapter 8: A Doctor's Duty

_Chapter 8 – A Doctor's Duty_

Jennifer sank down onto the blankets and buried her head in her arms. What a mess. Here she was, alone and without means of summoning help, in the middle of the forest with a potentially homicidal maniac running around. To further complicate matters, this homicidal maniac was somebody she deeply cared about, and who needed medical attention. And she was the only one who was aware of it and could give it to him.

"So you better pull yourself together, girl," Jennifer scolded herself, "and figure out what to do next."

Okay, item one, she was alone – or was she? Jennifer cautiously peeked around the corner before venturing into the main cave, but there was no sign of Ronon – except for several trails of footprints, some of them from last night, and an area against the wall where the sand showed signs of upheaval. The leftovers from her first aid were scattered around it. Jennifer shivered when she remembered the sight of Ronon slashing his arm open, the blood gushing... That's when she noticed that the long, slender knife he had used was nowhere to be seen. He must have taken it with him. Great, as if an unarmed Ronon wasn't dangerous enough!

Jennifer found a spot close to the cave entrance where she could look out without being seen, sat down on the sand and continued to consider her options.

Item 2, summoning help. There was the village, and there was Atlantis. Unfortunately, that's where item 3 came to play. She was in the middle of the forest, with no idea in which direction the town or the gate were. If she set out trying to get either to the settlement or the gate she could be wandering around for hours while Ronon was slowly bleeding to death.

However... Jennifer jumped up and returned to the side chamber. She picked up the backpack, and with trembling fingers began a hurried search through its many compartments. She sighed with relief when she found a com earpiece in one of the side pockets. Now all she had to do was wait until Atlantis called in to check on them when they did not return at the agreed time. She put the com into her ear, making sure the proper channel was open.

On the way back to the entrance, a thought occurred to her. Jennifer lifted the corner of the blanket where Ronon had hidden his gun. She debated for a moment whether to take it with her, but then decided against it. Not only was it very heavy, she also had no idea how to arm or fire it – or how to tell if it was set to stun or kill.

She let the corner of the blanket fall back over the gun. When she pulled her hand away, she noticed something sticky on her fingers. It was blood. Looking around the floor, she noticed droplets of the red liquid following the trail of Ronon's footprints. His bandage must be leaking blood faster than she had thought.

So waiting in the cave was no longer an option. She would have to go after him.

Resolutely Jennifer brushed the sand from her naked feet, and put on the light suede leather slippers she had worn the night before. Not exactly the right footwear for trailing through the forest, but they would have to do. She had nothing else.

After stowing everything in the backpack that might come in handy, Jennifer shouldered it and walked back to the mouth of the cave.

Through the entrance she could see the green wilderness that she was about to enter, and she felt he stomach clench. What she was planning to do was madness. She had no experience in hunting and tracking – how was she supposed to follow Ronon's trail? But when she stepped outside, she realized that it would not be hard to follow. Besides the dark drops of drying blood on the floor, Ronon had been lashing out at imaginary enemies during his flight, evident by broken twigs and white gashes in the tree trunks where his knife had peeled away the bark.

"Be grateful for small favors," Jennifer muttered under her breath. "At least that knife is going to lose most of its edge in no time at all." She hitched up the backpack and followed the traces of Ronon's passage.

After she had walked for about fifteen minutes, Jennifer came to a river. Now what? It was shallow enough, Ronon could have crossed it, or he could have followed its course to cover his tracks. In that case, which way did he go? Upstream or downstream?

Straining her eyes, Jennifer surveyed the other bank for some trace that the track continued over there. She was about to give up, when she noticed a bush full of thick purple berries. That is - full except for a sizable spot that was completely bare.

Jennifer tested the water with her hand. It was cold but bearable. Taking off her shoes, she walked into the river. She noted gratefully that even in the middle of the stream it only came up to her mid thighs.

After splashing ashore, she made a beeline for the bush. It was as she had suspected. Somebody had picked several branches of the bush clean of berries. And when she found a large blotch of dried blood, Jennifer knew it must have been Ronon. A slight smile played over her lips. Even in a half-crazed state, Ronon's ferocious appetite made itself known. As if in reply, her own stomach growled. Jennifer longingly looked at the berries. They looked like the fruit in a compote she had eaten at the feast last night. But appearances could be deceptive. Still, if Ronon had ingested some more poison, she needed to know. Picking one of the berries, Jennifer sniffed it, and then took a very small bite, ready to spit it out right away. But the watermelony flavor was the same she remembered from the night before, except that it had a tartness to it that the sugary compote had lacked. Still, they were edible, and Jennifer picked a handful to eat on the way. Before setting out again, she checked her com again. If she was this hungry, it must be later than she had thought, and Atlantis could be calling soon.

The trail continued up a slight incline. It soon became more erratic, twisting and turning through the trees, but also easier to follow since the droplets of blood had become bigger and more frequent. The poison of this bug must have a strong anti-coagulating ingredient, as does that of most bloodsucking insects. The traces of blood also became redder and fresher, as Jennifer caught up with her weakening quarry. At times she even thought she could hear something moving through the trees ahead.

Then suddenly the forest thinned, and Jennifer stepped out onto a rocky plateau, that seemed to end in free space. Cautiously, she crossed it and inched up to the edge. Beyond was a sheer drop. Way below her she could see the river that must have cut this canyon into the hard ground. Turning away from the dizzying sight, Jennifer realized that she had walked into a trap. Ronon had appeared out of nowhere, and was blocking her way back into the forest. Jennifer cursed her own stupidity. Of course, if she thought she'd be able to hear him, he must have heard her as well.

She looked at him, trying to assess his condition. His bandaged left arm hung limply at his side, blood dripping from the fingers. His face and bare chest were crisscrossed with cuts and scrapes, and he seemed to have lost the knife – at least it was not in his hand. Jennifer noted the paleness of his face and the beads of perspiration that dotted his body - symptoms of shock due to blood loss. The next stages would be dizziness and unconsciousness.

Not wanting to alarm him and give him cause for attack, Jennifer stood absolutely still. This tactic seemed to work. Ronon relaxed a bit, and began to circle her slowly. With bated breath, Jennifer waited until he was between her and the ravine, then she made a desperate dash for the forest. But she was no match for Ronon, even in his weakened state. She had only taken about a dozen steps, when a great weight crashed into her from behind, throwing her face down and pinning her to the ground. She tried to scream, but the breath had been squeezed from her lungs. Fighting for air, Jennifer struggled with all her might, but it was useless. Red circles began to dance in front of her eyes, when her scrabbling hands found a piece of rock about the size of her fist. She swung it backward, and felt it connect with something. A grunt of pain was the reply, so praying that she wasn't doing too much damage, Jennifer hit the same spot again. The weight rolled off her, and Jennifer took a long, eager breath, before stumbling to her feet, and making for the forest again. When she reached the trees, she turned around. Ronon was on all fours, trying to rise. Blood was trickling down his face from a gash in his scalp. But his crazed eyes were still on her, so Jennifer turned and ran.

The going was tough. She had lost her shoes in the scuffle, and running over the uneven ground hurt. But the danger that followed in her wake pushed her onward until her left foot was caught in a creeper that brought her crashing to the ground. Ignoring the protest of her already bruised ribs, Jennifer tried to rise. But when she put weight on her left foot she collapsed again with a broken sob. She must have torn something in her ankle, it would not support her.

Blinking tears of pain away, Jennifer cast a look over her shoulder. Ronon was nowhere in sight. Taking stock of her surroundings, she noticed a thicket that could hide her. Dragging her injured leg, she crawled towards it and burrowed between the branches. Trying to still her labored breathing, she listened intently for any sign of pursuit. She heard nothing for several minutes, and was ready to breathe a sigh of relief when she saw a shadow glide through the trees. Damn, she had forgotten how silently he could move!

Watching Ronon's progress, she realized that he didn't just use the trees for cover, but also for support. The massive quantities of blood he had lost were finally taking their toll. Still, he had not yet given up the hunt. His head was turning in every direction, searching for her as he moved from one tree to the other with faltering steps. But he had barely disappeared from her sight when she heard a loud thud and then silence.

Praying that this was not another trap, Jennifer crawled out from her thicket, and using a tree trunk for support she managed to stand up. Ronon was lying a short distance away. She could only see his back and the mass of his dreads. He seemed to be barely breathing. Cursing the time this was losing her, Jennifer put down her backpack, and extracted a stretch bandage and a couple of painkillers from the first aid kit. Gulping down the pills, she wrapped the bandage tightly around her injured ankle. When she tried to get up again, she noticed thankfully that it would now at least support some of her weight so she could move around.

Jennifer hobbled over to where Ronon lay and turned him over onto his back. Feeling his pulse she found it weak and rapid, as she had expected. Quickly she pulled an IV needle and the one bag of saline solution from the first aid kit. Hopefully it would be enough to stabilize his blood pressure until help arrived. She was surprised at herself when she managed to insert the needle into a vein in Ronon's right arm on her first attempt. Just when she was about to attach the IV, Ronon stirred, and slowly opened his eyes. When he saw Jennifer bending over the needle in his arm, he reached out for her. With a panicked squeal Jennifer tried to scrabble out of the way. But his eyes closed and he lost consciousness again.

Picking up the pouch with the saline solution to finally start the IV, Jennifer stared at it in disbelief. It had burst, and the life saving liquid trickled through her fingers and dripped to the ground. It was over. There was nothing she could do for him now. He would die.


	9. Chapter 9: Help on the Way

_Chapter 9 - Help on the Way_

Her eyes brimming with tears, Jennifer crawled over to Ronon and cradled his head in her arms.

She couldn't say how long she had been sitting there, when suddenly there was the crackle of static in her ear, and she heard a voice

"Ronon? Dr. Keller? This is Teyla. Come in, please."

Relief flooded through Jennifer. She quickly tapped her earpiece, and sobbed, "Teyla, thank God. We need help. Ronon's been injured, and has lost a lot of blood. I was trying to attach an IV but he woke up and..."

"Understood, Dr. Keller, we will send a rescue team immediately," Teyla's calm voice interrupted her. "Please advise of your location."

Trying to calm herself, Jennifer replied "I don't know where we are, somewhere in the forest. Oh please, hurry!"

"They are readying a jumper as we speak," Teyla replied. "It will be able to track the signal from your subcutaneous transmitters. Hold on, help is on the way."

Praying that they would not be too late, Jennifer checked Ronon's pulse again. If that was possible, his heartbeat seemed even more feeble than it had been, and she noticed with concern that it seemed to be missing beats in beween.

"Come on, Ronon," she pleaded, stroking his deadly pale face, "Just hang in there a little longer. You can't give up now that help is so close."

"Dr. Keller?" a new voice came over her com. "This is Sheppard. We are receiving your signals loud and clear. There is a clearing not too far from you where we can land. We'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"What we need most of all is a large supply of 0 negative blood," Jennifer reminded him.

"Got it. We'll send it by express as soon as we touch down," was the reply. Jennifer was just beginning to wonder what he meant by that, when she looked at Ronon's face again and saw that his eyes had opened once more. They were calm and clear, without any trace of fear or mania.

"Ronon?" Jennifer leaned over him.

"You're here." His voice was barely a whisper. "I tried to... find you."

"Sh," Jennifer cautioned, "don't try to talk, save your strength."

His eyelids fluttered shut again. With a shock, Jennifer suddenly realized what his words meant. What had she done? How long ago had the effects of the poison passed? He had been looking for her, for her assistance. And instead of helping him, she had led him on a chase through the forest. And when he had reached for her, she had tried to get away from him, ruining her only means of stabilizing him until their rescuers arrived. Biting her lip, Jennifer felt tears of remorse and grief rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh God, am I too late?"

John Sheppard was standing before her, breathing hard, sweat running down his face.

"No," Jennifer said, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "At least, I hope not."

Quickly, Sheppard knelt and put his backpack on the ground. He extracted several bottles of blood. Luckily the needle was still in Ronon's arm, so he attached the first IV. Only when he saw the life saving liquid disappearing into the Satedan's vein did Shepard take the time to take a closer look at his team mate's multiple injuries and Jennifer's dishevelled state.

"What the hell happened here?" he asked. "I thought you were staying for some kind of feast."

"That's what we did – at first," Jennifer replied. "But it's a very long story. Could I have some water first?"

"I'm sorry, of course, here you go," Sheppard replied, handing her a canteen. Gratefully Jennifer sipped the cool liquid.

"You must be exhausted," Sheppard said, " the story can wait until we're back in Atlantis."

Jennifer gladly agreed. She would have to come up with a plausible reason why they had spent the night in the forest. That part of the story would be her and Ronon's secret. But she could see that Sheppard was bursting with curiosity, so to change the subject, she turned to him and said "So this is your express delivery system."

"Yeah, works every time," Sheppard replied with a hint of his cocky smile. "Good thing Ronon's such a hard taskmaster. Trying to keep up with him has worked miracles on my running skills." Looking at the still, pale body in front of him, he added "And if I catch him before he's fully recovered, I may even beat him for once."

They passed the time until the rest of the rescue team arrived in silence, watching the slightest trace of color return to Ronon's face. The marines brought two stretchers, and with Sheppard walking next to Ronon, holding the rapidly emptying IV pouch, he and Jennifer were soon transferred to the waiting jumper.


	10. Epilogue

_Chapter 10 – Home_

Jennifer looked up from the book she was reading. Loud voices were coming from the next room in the infirmary. With a smile she identified them as the shrill treble of the head nurse, and Ronon's deep rolling bass. He was probably trying to get out of bed again.

And this time, he had obviously succeeded, because he suddenly stood in the doorway. Even dressed in the baggy hospital scrubs, he took her breath away. Slowly, he walked up to her bed, dragging a rolling IV stand with him that held a pouch with a clear liquid inside. He was still rather pale, and his left arm was swathed in bandages. His eyes swept over her whole body, from the band aid on her cheek to the cast on her left leg. Pointing at the latter, he asked, "Will you be..."

"Yes, I'll be fine," Jennifer assured him. "I tore a ligament, but they've sewn it back together, and there should be no lasting ill effects." She held out her hand to him, and he took it eagerly. Noticing the slight tremor in his fingers, she looked into his face and noticed that it had turned several shades paler.

"You shouldn't be up yet," she scolded. "For God's sake, at least sit down."

Gratefully, Ronon fell into a wicker chair next to Jennifer's bed, her hand still in his. Jennifer looked down at his dark fingers entwined with her white ones. There was a lump in her throat, and she had to swallow several times before she could speak.

"Ronon..." she began. "I didn't... I mean I should have..."

"If you're sorry about what happened on the planet, don't worry," he told her softly. "It was another time and another place, and..."

"No," she interrupted him, "that's not what I meant at all. _That_ part I will treasure forever. It's just... I should have asked you in the beginning how long the effects of that poison would last. If I had realized that you were yourself again, I would not have run away, I would..."

"But don't you see that it saved my life?" Now it was Ronon's turn to interrupt her. "It was very brave of you to follow me. And I didn't want you to remember me as a madman. If you had come to me, I would just have lain down and died in your arms."

Jennifer made a sound half way between a sob and a laugh. "Sorry to ruin that beautiful scenario for you," she said, smiling through her tears.

"You will need to make it up to me," Ronon said sternly.

Jennifer shot him a coy look. "What did you have in mind?"

Ronon tilted his head back and closed his eyes. "Once we're out of here, maybe dinner?" he suggested, his voice growing drowsy. "And afterwards maybe..."

"...a bubble bath," Jennifer continued for him.

"Mmh," was the sleepy reply. "And then..."

He had drifted off to sleep. Sighing contentedly, Jennifer snuggled into her pillows, letting her imagination run wild.

_The End_


End file.
